


Hand to Hand

by Barkour



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: Shaxx is a quick learner. Earlier days, gentler hearts.





	Hand to Hand

Saladin hit the dirt. A cloud of pale yellow desert dust burst out around him thick as pollen. His sparring partner, boisterous, laughed. Shaxx leaned over him. His loose curled hair and fat head blocked out the sun and the swell of mountains to the distance, but not the Traveler.

Saladin sat up. The wolves were yowling at each other somewhere off near the twisted armed trees, where the dust plains gave way to some scanty vegetation.

“You aren’t getting tired, are you, old man?” 

He offered a hand to Saladin. Grasping it firmly, Saladin broke the bend of Shaxx’s elbow, lunged to plant his shoulder in Shaxx’s gut, and tossed him. Shaxx hit the dirt. More laughter. The warlord was in that mood.

“Did I forget to teach you respect for your elders?”

“Enough snarling. That’s 3-2 in your favor.”

“That last point hardly counts.” Saladin scowled. “An underhanded move. You should have seen through it. Shaxx! Are you paying attention?”

Shaxx stretched out his arms. His massive shoulders bunched. A wince creased his right cheek. The scar rumpled. The yellow dust made heaps to his sides.

“My lower back says it counts.”

Saladin snorted. “Oh, your lower back! Stand up. We’re not finished yet.”

“As you say.” Shaxx offered his hand again. “Well? Won’t you help me to my feet, teacher?”

“You,” said Saladin, “are a troublemaker.” He folded his arms. “Why can’t you be more like Zavala?”

“If I were more like Zavala,” said Shaxx, “you’d never have the satisfaction of looking down your nose. Come, Saladin!” That laugh still lingered in his throat. Sweat slicked him. He grinned at Saladin. “Take my hand.”

It put Saladin’s hackles up, the way Shaxx smiled at him.

“Stand on your own feet.”

“Very well!” said Shaxx; and he tackled Saladin. 

The dust went absolutely everywhere.


End file.
